<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold It, Don't Grip It by TaniaNeverStops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549127">Hold It, Don't Grip It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaniaNeverStops/pseuds/TaniaNeverStops'>TaniaNeverStops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Sex, Smut, hints of romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaniaNeverStops/pseuds/TaniaNeverStops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Ghost Machine. Jack teaches Gwen how to shoot. Smut ensues.<br/>It all started in the firing range, after "Gwen. With me."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold It, Don't Grip It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Jack was visibly exasperated after a small bickering with Owen, and Gwen tensed as she approached the firing range. Jack was standing near the table on which guns were laid out. He was loading one of them.<br/>“Jack,” Gwen said and cautiously entered the firing range.<br/>Jack turned to her. It looked like he relaxed a bit. Gwen approached him running an eye over the vast space of the firing range. “Whoa,” she exclaimed and let out a nervous laugh.<br/>“You need to know how to use these,” Jack said pointing a finger at the guns. “Though I hope you never have to.”<br/>Gwen almost scaredly looked from Jack to the guns and leaned on the countertop.<br/>“So, do I?” she said and nervously giggled again. “I'm sorry, it's just I don't even kill spiders in the bath.”<br/>“Nor do I, not with a gun,” Jack said and gave a chuckle.<br/>Gwen laughed appreciating his attempt to encourage her.<br/>“It's all yours,” Jack added and waved a hand inviting her to a row of the guns laid in front of him.<br/>Gwen faltered and took a deep breath. <em>What's got to be has got to be</em>, she thought and smiled inwardly at her theatrical posture.<br/>Jack handed ear defenders and glasses over to her, and Gwen obediently put them on. Jack donned his ear defenders and glasses and then loaded a gun and gave it to her. Gwen clumsily took the gun and pointed it in Jack’s face. Jack staggered back with a horrified look and grabbed her hand, in which she was holding the pistol, so that she lowered her hand and the barrel of the pistol aimed at the floor.<br/>“Target's that way,” Jack said pointing at the target in front of them.<br/>“Right,” Gwen agreed, staring at the target.<br/>She took the gun in both hands and lifted them above her head. Jack immediately stood behind her and gripped her hands and slowly lowered them in front of her.<br/>“Let's leave the roof in one piece, shall we?” he said near her ear. He smiled and moved forward a bit. Jack gently unhooked her left hand from the gun. “One hand, not two.” He took her by the shoulders and turned her sideways to the target. “Turn sideways to the target,” Jack smoothed her hair back and Gwen tilted her head to give him better access. A delicate touch of his fingers to her neck sent a shiver down her spine. He was standing right behind her, her back was pressed to his front. “Looking along your shoulder, down your arm, straight line to the sights.” Jack imitated holding a gun and aimed at the target. “Bring up the gun,” he ordered and Gwen threw up her hand abruptly. “Whoa, whoa, whoa,” he warned her and gripped her hand again pulling it down. Jack pressed closer to her and grasped her right shoulder pulling her to him. “Too fast. It's all in the breathing,” he said softly, drawing out the last words. It became increasingly difficult for Gwen to concentrate on his words, because the feeling of his strong confident muscled body was overwhelming. The mind reeled.<br/>Jack released her shoulder. He took her hand which was holding the gun and raised their joined hands to shoulder level, aiming the gun at the target.<br/>“Hold it firmly. Don't grip it,” Jack said and reloaded the gun intently looking at Gwen. He stood behind her again, holding her right hand in his and pressing her left thigh to him with his left hand. This new sensory assault made Gwen gasp and clench her left hand into a fist.<br/>Again, it was quite a challenge to concentrate on her task and Jack’s instructions. “Breathe in. Focus. Breathe out. Squeeze gently.”<br/>Gwen slowly pulled the trigger and the bullet hit the target.<br/>“Wow,” Gwen breathed out barely realizing that she made the first shot in her life. Jack and Gwen looked at each other in excitement, and Jack hugged her encouragingly.<br/>“That was a joint effort,” Jack said. “Try it again. This time on your own, and remember, breathe in.”<br/>The next half an hour was filled with shooting in all sorts of techniques and from all the guns available in the firing range and laughing. Gwen had never felt as alive and thrilled as this evening.<br/>“Nice work. Like I said, I hope you never have to use 'em,” Jack said as Gwen took off her ear defenders and glasses.<br/>“Yeah. Oh God, look at the time,” Gwen said, taking a look at her wristwatch. It displayed ‘10 pm’. “When do you get to go home? You seem to live here.” Jack shook his head slightly. “You don't, do you?” she added incredulously.<br/>Jack shrugged. “Gotta be ready. The twenty-first century's when it all changes. And I hate to commute,” he added with an expression of disapproval.<br/>“Where do you sleep?” Gwen asked with a laugh.<br/>He paused to answer and looked like he thought she might have not believed him.<br/>“I don't,” he said finally.<br/>“Doesn't it get lonely at night?” Gwen asked without thinking.<br/>Again, he didn't answer right away. For a moment he had looked … sad? Lost? His intent gaze took her breath away. What did he say about the breathing?..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>